


The time Sid almost got cockblocked by Ikea furniture

by XylophoneCat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Negotiations With Ikea Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylophoneCat/pseuds/XylophoneCat
Summary: Jamie just wants to put his bookcase up. Sid has other plans.





	The time Sid almost got cockblocked by Ikea furniture

“You know Ikea has people who can come put these together for you?”

Jamie shrugged, continuing to count out screws and washers into separate piles. The metal made a pleasing ‘plink’ when thrown together and it was things like that that made him love putting together his own furniture.

“Or you could get Klingberg to do it, he’s Swedish, right?” Sid continued, poking at one of the plywood boards with his bare foot. He had taken up station on Jamie’s couch and was scrolling through Jamie’s instagram feed, occasionally liking posts. Ever since Jamie had let Sid at his phone, the amount of hockey players’ pets on his feed had dramatically increased, and he now knew more about the status of Nazem Kadri’s cat than he ever thought would be necessary. Sid was like a social media parasite, piggybacking off other people’s accounts because he was too paranoid to set up any for himself.

“I’m not gonna drag Klinger all the way from Texas for one bookshelf,” Jamie said, pinching at Sid’s ankle and smirking when it was hastily withdrawn from his reach. “Are those my sweats?”

“Yeah, I didn’t bring mine. Thought today was going to involve less clothes, you know?”

“I told you that I had plans,” Jamie reminded him mildly.

“I thought that I was plans!”

Sid’s foot returned to kick Jamie in the shoulder as Jamie burst into laughter. He grabbed it before Sid could pull it back, and dragged him down the couch towards him, far enough that he could twist and throw an arm over Sid’s thighs, rest his chin against Sid’s hip.

“Is that why you’ve been in such a sulk this morning?”

“Oh, fuck off and build your bookcase,” Sid huffed, keeping his attention fixed on Jamie’s phone. He twitched when Jamie rubbed his stubble against the sensitive skin exposed by his rucked up t-shirt, but otherwise ignored him. Jamie watched him for a second, the displeased pout and tight jawline. He sighed.

“Sid,” Jamie murmured. “C'mon, don’t be like that.”

“I’m not being like anything,” Sid said, and his voice had that flat tone that Jamie was coming to associate with losses and not getting his way. Which was often the same thing when Jamie thought about it. He pressed a kiss to the jut of Sid’s hip, then bit gently down against the bone. Above him, Sid huffed an annoyed sigh, but when Jamie looked up, some of the tension had seeped out of him.

He shuffled up onto his knees for easier access, tugging Sid’s shirt up and kissing the flat span of his abs. The muscle twitched under his lips and Jamie smiled against Sid’s skin, enjoying the reaction from Sid’s body even if Sid himself wanted to ignore him. He worked his way upwards, his hands bracketing Sid’s sides and rucking his shirt up as he went, gradually exposing inch after inch of smooth skin. Jamie trailed his lips up Sid’s ribs, placed careful kisses against his sternum, one just over his heart. By time he had made it to Sid’s neck, worrying the sensitive spot under his jaw with his teeth, Sid’s free hand had made it into Jamie’s hair, blunt nails scraping occasionally across his scalp, tugging at the soft strands.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked, leaning back so that he could kiss Sid on the cheek.

“Yeah,” Sid said, finally dropping the phone and turning his face towards Jamie. He was fighting a smile though, his eyes giving away his amusement. “But now I’m turned on too.”

“Sorry,” Jamie smiled.

“Don’t be,” said Sid, and kissed him. It was a long, lazy kiss, designed for offdays and quiet mornings. The kind of kiss where Jamie was happy to cup Sid’s neck and get lost in the give and take of it all. From the content look Sid gave him when they eventually pulled apart, he was feeling the same thing. “Are you going to do something about this now?” he asked, canting his hips upwards.

“Will it cheer you up?” Jamie asked, but his hand was already down the front of Sid’s sweats, closing around his dick. The fluttering of Sid’s eyelashes and the tightening of his fingers in Jamie’s hair were all the answers he needed.

It probably wasn’t the best hand job in the history of hand jobs, but it had Sid gasping into Jamie’s neck, mouthing hot and moist against his skin. He came with a bitten off gasp, and Jamie watched him shiver, stroked him through it until Sid batted his hand away with a grunt.

“Better?”

“Mmn. Need a hand with that?”

“Nice of you to offer. You can hold the shelves while I screw it together.”

Sid rolled his eyes at him. “I meant your dick, Jamie.”

“I know, but this bookcase really needs putting up.”

Sid sighed and dropped his head back against the couch cushions in his best impression of a man whose attempts to blow his not-quite-boyfriend where being thwarted at every turn.

“Fucking Sweden,” he muttered. “Fine. But I’ll need to borrow another pair of sweats. you’ve made me all messy.”

“You asked for it,” Jamie pointed out.

“I did,” Sid admitted, sitting up to kiss him. “Cheered me right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @fourthlinefic


End file.
